Marilyn Mansion
About 'Marilyn Mansion' Here at the Mansion, we do not for any reason comply with cheap imitations, or tacky clones of 'celebrities'. However, Marilyn Mansion caught our eye during a walk down the tree maze. He was being hastily sculptured by a group of teamers; non-human workers we use to cut down on employment costs. Teamers are much like mini-Mikes, with no strength whatsoever, however they can work very very long hours. After creation, and a few hours later we had been given the news that Marilyn had escaped. Reports state it had been fitted with wings, much like a wasp however a normal human body also, with a functioning heart, liver, and various other normal body parts. Marilyn had flown over the building it was created in, and dropped down into Wing #1, a new state-of-the-art hospital created as an extension to the Mansion, for human patients only. As you can see by the picture, they were all slaughtered. Once we arrived in Wing #1, the lights were all cut out and various sparks originated from lights, and wall sockets. We were told by Phinnius (Lead surgeon at Wing #1, and the only survivor of this attack) that Marilyn had buzzed in and attacked everyone in sight. Phinnius had hidden in his office. Marilyn was seen biting viciously at anyone alive in the Wing, and he was aiming straight for people's arteries. Lot's of blood covered the walls within minutes, and a few people had escaped into the long corridors that connect the Wing to the main Mansion. Others had hidden in small patient private rooms. To find them, Marilyn had blown every fuse in the building, shattering windows and obliterating medical equipment in the process. Our new night-vision equipped cameras showed Marilyn activating some sort of green glow all over his body, and a red glow on his wings. His eyes glowed a horrific orange color and he buzzed around, using these senses to find any survivors. These ones were not as lucky as the previous victims, as they died slower and more painfully. Phinnius told us he saw the last survivor, a woman named Davina, strew up in some sort of webbing outside his office. She was screaming for Phinnius to help, and Marilyn knew he was there. This made him more sadistic and twisted, even more so than before. Marilyn called Phinnius out, and made him watch; promising him he'd spare his life if he did. Phinnius had no choice but to accept. Marilyn started by slitting Davina's vagina ope, all the way from the top towards her stomach. As she was upside down, blood spat all over her face and down towards the floor. Phinnius at this time reports throwing up due to the shock. Then, Marilyn tortured the poor woman further by removing her right eye, so in the darkness all she could see was a blurred, distorted Marilyn whipping and scratching at her body with his claws. Blood slowly filled the small space outside his office, and Marilyn then told Phinnius to take a photo. He did, and Marilyn buzzed off quickly after. As he IT, is still floating around inside the Mansion somewhere, we have named it Marilyn Mansion. This is because while it looks just like a certain singer by the same name, it is inside our Mansion walls. Reports tell us at night various Mansion workers have heard but not seen Marilyn. They have told us they can hear muttering and whispering coming from the ceilings. Manssssssion.... Barry tells us, with emphasis on the S's. It is thought Marilyn has a snakelike tongue, with a viper's sharp teeth used for penetrating jugular veins and arteries. We will do our very best to find this creature, and return it to either a cell or a cage, holed up in the 'Ark'. More details coming soon on the Ark.